


Day of Grace

by BlazeStarkRogers



Series: Holiday Avengers [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bonding, M/M, Team as Family, Thanksgiving, so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy thanksgiving everybody! This is the shortest thing I've ever written, but I got nothing else!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day of Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Happy thanksgiving everybody! This is the shortest thing I've ever written, but I got nothing else!

Tony put the turkey in the oven, before turning back to Steve.

“We’re almost ready, set the table?” He asked, putting the things away. Steve kissed his forehead and went to the dining room, setting the table. Thor came in.

“Captain! What occasion is it now?” He asked joyfully. Steve smiled.

“It’s Thanksgiving Thor.” Thor furrowed his eyebrows.

“What is this holiday? I have not accustomed myself to the traditions of Midgard yet.” Steve nodded.   
“It’s fine, Thor. Thanksgiving is where families gather around a table and thank a deity for their family and food.” Tony came in with the pie.

“Then they eat food and drink beer.” He said with a smile. Thor smiled wide.

“Aye, this is a festivity made for Asgardians as well.” He grabbed them both and pulled them close.

“ ‘Tis also a day to be thankful for thou love!” Steve felt his face heat up slightly, and Tony blushed, clearing his throat.

“Yes, Thank you, Thor.”

* * *

Clint and Natasha were the next to arrive, and Tony had to physically grab Bruce. They all sat in the dinner table. Clint reached to the Turkey, but Tony slapped his hand.

“Don’t be rude. We need to say grace.” Clint rose an eyebrow at him.

“Aren’t you an Atheist?” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Steve isn’t.” Steve smiled at him, before grabbing Tony’s hand. They all grabbed each other’s hands, and Steve began.

“Thank you for giving me this wonderful team that I have the privilege to call my family. I also thank you for this food, and last but not least, the person that I love wiht all of my being, Tony.” Tony began to blush, and cleared his throat so Steve could stop with the rant of how great he was. Steve chuckled, then finally ended the grace.

“Amen.” All amen’s rang through the table, and everyone began eating the food. Once they all finished, Natasha stood up with a glass.

“A toast, to the Avengers.” They all rose up their glasses.

“To the Avengers!” They all laughed, and drank.

* * *

The food was finished, and they all sat around the TV to watch a movie. Steve fiddled with a ring in his pocket as he watched Tony on his chest. He wanted to propose, but he didn’t know when to do it. All of the months he’d spent with the man were amazing. He sighed happily, kissing Tony’s hair. Tony smiled and kissed him.

“Whatcha thinkin about?” Steve chuckled.

“You.” Tony smiled softly.

“You’re a romantic.” Steve smiled.

“Only for you. I love you, Tony.” Tony kissed him again.

“I love you too.”

Moments later they were silenced by Bruce, and all they did was laugh softly.

He had nothing else to be thankful for, except for the wonderful family he got to have. He pulled his hand out of his pocket, leaving the ring. He’d know when to propose. It was Tony. How hard would it be?


End file.
